Brody Torrance
Brody Torrance was a member of the Cutthroats raider gang in Appalachia. Background Before the Great War, Brody lived at Torrance House, next door to the Rivers family, including Olivia Rivers. As one of the many survivors of the War in Appalachia, Brody struggled to survive in the nightmarish reality of the wasteland together with three other girls who were roughly his age. In November 2078, they were found by the Rivers family rifling through the garage of the Riverside Manor. Clarissa, Eve, and Amy found a new home under the wings of Olivia, Frederick, and Shannon, but Brody was turned away.Riverside Manor terminal entries#11.2F11.2F78: "Personal Journal, 11/11/78" Brody survived the winter, but the situation only worsened. Eventually, he joined the Savage Divide raiders, finally making ends meet under one of Thorpe's trusted lieutenants. He survived the fierce campaign waged on the raiders by the Order of Mysteries until 2086, when he was assigned to a checkpoint out on the edge of raider-controlled space. Olivia Rivers, resentful of her mother's rule over the Order and looking for inroads into the raiders so that she could usurp leadership for herself, recalled Brody from eight years prior and realized he could be her way in. Olivia attacked this checkpoint on June 8, effortlessly killing everyone but Brody, sparing him save for a nick to the leg. He took up Olivia's offer to give her information about the raider organization in exchange for betraying the Order. As Brody was the sole survivor of Mack Frazier's veteran crew, David Thorpe was initially skeptical when Torrance came to him. However, without any other leads, he played along and allowed Brody to continue working with Olivia.Pleasant Valley cabins terminal entries#6-9-86:_RE:_Checkpoint_Massacre: "6-9-86: RE: Checkpoint Massacre" Thorpe's trust did not seem to pay off at first, as on July 1, nearly a month later, Torrance was 200 caps behind on his quota and Thorpe was still losing men to the Order's attacks.Pleasant Valley cabins terminal entries#7-1-86:_Quotas: "7-1-86: Quotas" When Brody forwarded Olivia's proposition of a deal - a blank check for anything she wanted in return for the Order - Thorpe's patience was an at end.Pleasant Valley cabins terminal entries#7-19-86:_RE:_Deal He was ready to have Torrance killed, but decided to give him one last chance when Olivia offered him a token of her trustworthiness - intelligence on an Order supply run in Summersville. Thorpe assigned five men and Brody to Summersville where Olivia had advised that one of the Mistresses would be. Thorpe included an ultimatum to Brody - to either return with the Mistress' head or his own would be substituted.Pleasant Valley cabins terminal entries#7-19-86:_RE:_Deal: "7-19-86: RE: Deal" The planned ambush was botched when one of Brody's men jumped too early and Olivia was forced to kill the target, Allison Long, herself to prevent the operation from being a disaster.Riverside Manor terminal entries#7.2F24.2F86: "7/24/86" No one would know of this and Brody delivered the girl's head to Thorpe. As a reward, Brody was immediately promoted to lieutenant, provided with seven raiders of his own choosing, and quarters in the Black Diamond lodge, where only the most trusted raiders were quartered. His sole mission became the elimination of the Order.Pleasant Valley cabins terminal entries#7-19-86:_RE:_Deal: "7-19-86: RE: Deal" Brody continued to work with Olivia to destroy the Order. By mid-September, they had successfully ambushed three Mistresses all over Appalachia. Olivia made a new offer to Thorpe which he agreed to after these successes. In exchange for Cryptos, Thorpe would grant Olivia, and Brody, anything which was within his power to grant.Pleasant Valley cabins terminal entries#9-13-86:_RE:_Spruce_Knob_Ambush: "9-13-86: RE: Spruce Knob Ambush" On September 20, Olivia delivered Cryptos on a Project Siphon holotape, loaded with all the mainframe data and all the Order's planned mission assignments for the next two months. Thorpe recognized the opportunity and immediately assigned Rose and Torrance to map out ambushes to reduce the Order's numbers until the Manor could be safely attacked. He also had his tech crew start trawling the data for other leads.Pleasant Valley cabins terminal entries#9-20-86:_RE:_Motherload: "9-20-86: RE: Motherload" As the Order crumbled, Olivia's cover was blown and she was forced to slaughter her way through the Order's ranks, killing her own father. When she notified Brody, he immediately informed Thorpe of the development. Brody was assigned to tie up any loose ends and destroy the Order for good.Pleasant Valley cabins terminal entries#11-16-86:_RE:_Finale: "11-16-86: RE: Finale" Brody watched from hiding as Olivia met, fought and killed her mother at Seneca Rocks. He then double-crossed and killed Olivia, bringing the Order to an end in November 2086.Shannon Rivers' recording Appearances Brody Torrance is mentioned only in Fallout 76. References Category:Fallout 76 mentioned-only characters